LeoXClaypsothe reveal
by TridentXOwl11
Summary: Leo's friends keep wanting to hear about his mysterious "girlfriend", but they don't know who it is...Calypso! (After the Giant War)


THE GIRLFRIEND

Leo didn't think his friends would like Calypso. Ever since she had been released from Ogygia, she had come to visit him, and they'd even made plans for "Leo and Claypso's Auto Repair Shop, with soup, cider, and entertainment!" Although, Percy kind of had a rocky history with Calypso, and if Percy didn't like her, Annabeth didn't like her. And Hazel and Piper followed Annabeth. And if _they _didn't like her, Frank and Jason wouldn't either.

So, Leo was terrified. The only reason he was doing this was because his friends wouldn't stop bugging him about his mysterious "girlfriend." They didn't even know Calypso was off Ogygia! Of course, she still lived there, but often hung out and met Leo at cafés and other places in central Long Island. His fingers tapped the hot metal of Festus's back with his fingers, extra demi-god energy pulsing through them. He was almost to the place they'd planned to meet. Percy's apartment in Manhattan. "That looks like what he told you to look for," said Calypso, pointing towards a small apartment complex down near a clump of alleyways.

He "parked" Festus above the building, and packed him up to the size of a hard-drive. He put mini-Festus in his pocket. He and Calypso walked down to the main entrance of the building. The doorman let them in without question, but the lobby-guy (what are they called?) interrogated them. "Where do you think _you're _going?" He said in his high-pitched, nasaly voice. "Umm, we're guests of Percy Jackson." Leo answered. Calypso flinched. Leo wondered why she even agreed to come if Percy's name bothered her so much. "Oh… yes. Mrs. Jackson told us to expect you… but not the girl. Who's she?" He asked, pointing to Calypso. "My name's Calypso, and I'm coming with Leo." Her eyes glowed gold, and she used a little titan-Mist-magic, and the lobby-guy's eyes glazed over. "Oh. Yes, third floor, sixth room on the right." Leo and Calypso headed upstairs, until they got to room 48. Leo knocked on the door. Calypso excused herself to the bathroom. Leo waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally a "click!" came from inside the door, and Mrs. Jackson appeared. "Oh, Leo!" She gave Leo a hug, and ushered him inside. "Um, another girl will be here in a few minutes, if you don't mind, Mrs. Jackson." He said, sort of uncomfortably. "Oh, not to worry! We have plenty of room. Eight isn't much more then seven." She walked away a few feet. "Oh, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank are in the living room." She said. "Jason and Piper haven't shown up yet." She finished.

Leo walked into the living room, hands in his pockets, bending up a paperclip. "Hey guys." He said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Hazel blushed and looked down. "Remember what we said to you the last time…?" She prompted. He did. The said they wouldn't talk to him the next time they met up until he brought his girlfriend. Leo sighed. "She's in the _bathroom. _Jeez, guys! Lighten up." Annabeth's eyebrow went back down, and Hazel's cheeks turned normal-color again. A small knock came on the door. Actually, two knocks. "I think Jason and Piper are here." Said Percy, getting up to intercept the door.

Sure enough, the blonde boy and brown-haired girl came into the living room. Piper looked at him. "Now just one person is missing." She said. "Oh my gods, sheesh people. She's in the B-A-T-H-R-O-O-M. You know, that place where people—" "Gross, Leo. We know what a bathroom is. Now I guess we just wait." Annabeth interrupted. About thirty seconds later a tiny knock was heard in the kitchen. "I'll get it." Leo volunteered. "That seems like a good idea." Piper said. Leo walked out to the kitchen, pausing right before he opened the door. He could hear Calypso's foot tapping impatiently. He smiled. He opened the door, and held a finger up to his lips to signal quiet. She got the message.

They walked out to the living room, Calypso cleverly hidden. "Ladies and gentlemen," He began, "I present to you… the long awaited… girlfriend!" He stepped aside and everyone was completely silent.

"Who's she?" Asked Hazel. "Ummmm…" Leo said, toying with the zipper on the end of his army jacket. "Calypso," Calypso said, adverting her gaze from Percy's. Everyone stared blankly at Leo, expecting him to say something. "Anyone want lemonade?" said Mrs. Jackson. "Not now, Mom." Percy responded, distracted, staring at Calypso. "You're _free?_" He asked. "Yes. _Leo _made sure I got out." She sounded miffed, indignant. She sniffed, and lifted her head so she couldn't see Percy.

"Well. This is awkward. Any history or something? Can sense something… odd." Piper cut in. _Of course she can sense the weird love-triangle. _Leo thought. _She's a daughter of Aphrodite. _"So, about the 'telling us about history' thing, you up to it?" She cast a glance at Percy. "Hello? Earth-to-Percy?" Percy's eyes were glazed. He was muttering something about curses and _arai, _and cursing under his breath. "Ok." Percy started. "When I was fourteen, I was destroying a herd of telkhines in Mt. St Helens, and I got launched off when the mountain magically erupted. I got shot thousands of miles to a small island called Ogygia, where Calypso lives… or lived." He said. "That doesn't really explain the weird vibe I'm getting from you two." Piper said, prompting Percy to continue. "She kind of…. Erm….. fell in love with me—" "Foolishly!" Came Calypso's cut-in. "And then I left the island." Percy finished. "I think there's more to it." Piper said. "Fine. Calypso was cursed never to leave her island, and I promised after we won the titan war I would persuade the gods to free her. But, I never did." He seemed genuinely sad.

"Oh." Was Hazel's response. "So, how come _you_ happen to be dating her, Leo?" "Well, when Khione flew me off the ArgoII, I landed on Ogygia. See, there's this magical raft thing-y that only appears for people she loves so they can leave." "Ouch. That must suck." Piper said. Calypso nodded. "Anyway, that raft didn't really appear for me." Leo said, twisting his paperclip. "Burn." Jason commented. "She kind of hated me because I destroyed her dining table." "How did you…? Never mind." Annabeth said. "Anyway, I was building a ship to get myself off, and she started to edge onto team Leo—" "Shut up." Calypso laughed. "Anywho, as soon as she did actually reach the 'love' point, guess what came bobbing up onto shore? The raft. I had to leave, and then she kissed me." Leo finished. "The last part wasn't important." Calypso huffed. "I don't know about _you, _but it sure was to me." "So… Nico came out and Calypso's your girlfriend. Yep, today's totally normal." Percy said. "Wait…. Nico's-!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
